Portable storage containers are ubiquitous. Containers are used to ship goods by truck, rail, and boat. Current methods to load containers for shipment by truck involve raising one side of the container so that it may be moved up a ramp on an angle. Other methods involve the use of cranes and forklifts which can also result in a container tilting. When one side of the container is raised, the goods inside the container can shift and become damaged. It is desirable that the container remain as level as possible during all phases of shipping so as to minimize movement of the goods inside.
As such, improvements to address such problems are desirable.